1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for a vehicle, which includes a bracket having fixed thereto a rectifier for rectifying an alternating current generated in a stator into a direct current.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing number of electric components to be mounted in a vehicle, an AC generator for a vehicle, which is to be mounted in a vehicle, has a larger vehicle load, and therefore is required to have a higher output. In addition, the AC generator for a vehicle is required to be downsized so as to improve fuel efficiency.
The AC generator for a vehicle is used in a high-temperature and high-vibrational environment. Thus, the AC generator for a vehicle is desired to have heat resistance and vibration resistance.
The following AC generator for a vehicle with improved heat resistance is conventionally known. Specifically, the AC generator for a vehicle includes a generator main body, a heat-radiating section provided adjacent thereto in an axial direction, and heat pipes which are extended from a bracket in the axial direction to connect the generator main body and the heat-radiating section.
However, the above-mentioned AC generator for a vehicle has the following problems. In the AC generator for a vehicle, the heat-radiating section is provided outside of the generator main body. Hence, a structure becomes complex. In addition, due to the increase in number of components, manufacturing steps become also complex to increase costs. Further, the AC generator for a vehicle has poor vibration resistance.